The invention is directed to a warp knitting machine, particularly crochet galloon machine with at least one control arrangement for the shifting movement of at least one guide bar which is pretensioned against a pick-off gear, which contains a plurality of thrust elements arranged one after the other and supported at radial cams (34, 60) of displacement elements of different displacement steps with the displacement elements adjustable, between a basic position and a switched position, via coupling members by an adjusting device which can be controlled by a pattern.
Such a warp knitting machine is known e.g. from DE-PS 467 899. A Jacquard mechanism serves as adjusting device and the displacement elements are actuated by change-over levers having two high and two low stops located opposite one another. In correspondence with the Jacquard card, these stops are brought into the area of stop bars, which oscillate one within the other cyclically, in such a way that the displacement elements are adjusted according to pattern and fixed at the end of the switching lift. A great disadvantage consists in that the Jacquard needles, and accordingly the displacement elements, must execute a complete working stroke or lift, i.e. a complete reciprocating movement, for every revolution of the warp knitting machine. This causes the displacement elements to be reciprocated suddenly between the thrust elements and the guide bar accordingly also changes position suddenly. This causes great stress on all mechanical parts and damaging and noisy bouncing effects result. Such a warp knitting machine not only has a complicated construction, but is subjected to high wear and produces considerable noise. Accordingly, the warp knitting machine can also only be moved at relatively slow speeds.
DE-PS 31 17 683 describes another warp knitting machine of the type mentioned in the beginning, each adjusting device having an eccentric which is rotatable by 180.degree. when controlled and connected with a displacement element by a positive-locking coupling member. This displacement element is constructed as a roller which can be displaced along a radial cam arranged at a thrust element. A disadvantage of this arrangement consists in that the adjusting device must execute a complete work lift, i.e. a reciprocating movement, during a revolution. The performance of this warp knitting machine is accordingly likewise limited.